About Weena
by Leondegranz1
Summary: Weena evades the Morlocks, survives the forest fire and lives to tell her story. A scientific romance in the tradition of Mr. Wells but with less doom and gloom


Chapter Six of CFM

Author's Note

The story takes place almost five years after Well's time traveler visited. Weena is eighteen 'seasons' old. The new time traveler, Joe Corrigan, arrives on a black Harley bike/time machine. He's intent on finding a cure for The Hotness, a form of pneumonia the Wells time traveler unintentionally introduced to the disease free world of the future.

The story is narrated by ninety year old Ally Corrigan who claims to be Weena, to journalist Kris Parsons.

ABOUT WEENA

"From the beginning, few things about our world came as a surprise to Joe. He didn't explore randomly like his predecessor but instead spent time teaching me English and learning about The Hotness. He seemed to work from a plan. There were, however, times when he seemed confused, unsure what to do next. Later, I discovered the truth behind all that.

"There were distractions. The Eloi had for the most part forgotten The Time Traveler. To the few who survived the Morlocks and whose memories carried that far, Joe brought better gadgets. For the rest, he was a new experience. Either way, they came from neighboring halls to swarm over him and his black machine. At first, he and the Harley's forbidding color made them wary. He soon overcame that and any other reservations. Where The Time Traveler often exhibited irritable aloofness and impatience, Joe was affable. Also, he'd brought gifts.

"On the morning of the third day, Joe stood before a metal bowl of water on a table outside our tent. The sweet smell of blossoms swirled around us. A small square mirror hung from a peg in a tree trunk. I sat on my heels beside him, feeling proud of being able to understand the purpose of the reflective device. I spent more than a minute or two each day exploring my reflection in the ones attached to the Harley's handlebars.

"He scraped a small stick-like object across the lower half of his face. Each time, it removed a swath of white foam. 'Shaving' he called it. The strokes, I learned, trimmed the short hairs, leaving a part of chin or side of face smooth as any Eloi's, but by evening the bristle would begin its return, and he'd have to do it all over again the next morning. Still, for most of the day, it felt nice to the touch. Sometimes I thought of the thick brush of hair that grew above The Time Traveler's lips.

" 'When will I see The Time Traveler again?' I asked the same question at least ten times a day.

"Joe concentrated on his image in a small mirror.

" 'Soon.' The same answer, but delivered with increasing impatience. That time he added, 'The faster you learn, the sooner we find him.'

"I frowned at the thought of spending another afternoon at the stone gazebo, listening to the patient voice coming from a small thin box that carried an inner illumination. The Time Traveler had only his matches, but light of some sort seemed to be part of most objects from Joe's time. I endured and tried my best. If it was the price of reunion, I was ready to pay.

"Through the mirror, Joe glanced behind to the Harley where a crowd of Eloi gathered round. By the excellence of their grooming and the new, glossy wraps, I guessed they were from Reemo's new hall. Fresh from morning fruit and charged up with curiosity, they surrounded the machine fondling everything in reach.

"Joe frowned at the crowd of small, mostly fair-haired Eloi. 'We'll never get any work done.'

"He wiped off, leaving a noticeable patch of stubble behind and strode out to meet them. I tagged along.

"To me, the females, wearing new wraps and displaying the benefits of fresh grooming overshadowed my appearance. With face scrubbed clean using this new thing called soap, the drab outfit Joe provided hung on me like a loose curtain.

"I squinted at the sun glitter reflected by the Harley's chrome and glass parts, especially the exhaust pipes stretched low along each side. I struggled with the thought of how the black and silver monstrosity would've appealed to Lero.

"The crowd parted for Joe. He stood head and shoulders over them.

" 'Hurt. Hurt.' He shouted in Eloi when one reached for part of a muffler. Heat given off by the cooling metal created small shimmers in the air.

"A half hour before, Joe returned from a trip to explore some of the nearer halls to estimate the extent of The Hotness. Leaving at sunrise, he traveled alone to spare me the gruesome scenes he found. After each trip, distress filled his face. The most recent was the worst.

" 'There aren't any survivors,' he'd said, but wouldn't talk further about it. Not that I would've then understood, anyway. I stroked his hair and kissed his hands, proud in knowing the effort helped soothe his discomfort.

"A youngster's yelp pulled me back to the scene. He put the burned fingers in his mouth. Others who'd done or witnessed the same from previous demonstrations laughed. After three days of this event repeating itself, I knew what to do. In a flash, I brought out the canvas bag holding ointments and dressings. Joe applied the same ones to the injuries I received from resisting the Morlocks, which by now were hardly noticeable.

"With reassuring words, I took the boy's hand. Already, a small blister formed on two fingers. The salve cooled and dulled the pain. In minutes, he was showing off his new battle scar to a group of playmates.

"When no one seemed inclined to go about their business, Joe surrendered to the inevitable. 'I guess I'll have to start it up.'

"He mounted the driver's seat. Driven by the admiring looks many of the women threw at him, I hurried to take my place in the sidecar.

"Before Joe screwed in the control levers, I reinforced the mark of ownership scent I put on him through an extra set of kisses on his hands and wrists, followed by a few cheek rubs for good measure.

"The morning before, I saw him chatting with a young breeding mother from among the visitors. They seemed more than friendly. When he gave her a pocket-sized mirror, the air around me grew cold and quarrelsome. For the remainder of the day, I kept the subject of when we'd seek The Time Traveler prominent between us–much to Joe's annoyance.

"Eloi crowded close until the engine awoke in a grumbling roar. The first day, the noise frightened them, but upon realizing it could do no harm, they covered their ears, backed to a respectable distance, and laughed at the noise. They accepted the sound as they'd accepted the black color.

"After a few seconds, Joe turned off the ignition. 'Have to watch the gas,' he said to my complete lack of understanding. 'Weena, fetch the malted milk balls.'

"This last, I grasped. Several bags full were in the saddlebag closest to me. The small chocolate spheres were the most popular item Joe brought.

"I dutifully produced a mostly full bag. Before handing it over, I reached in to serve myself.

" 'Remember, take only one.'

"I frowned. Three others dropped from my fingers and into the bag.

" 'I wonder how the Morlocks would take to sweets,' Joe said.

"I bit back my disgust at any mention of the underworld denizens. While placing a single ball in each outstretched hand, I speculated about his intentions toward our subterranean predators.

"AFTERNOON LESSONS WENT well. We sat in the shadow of The White Sphinx. The Thames snaked into the distance like a great strip of brown cloth. The sparkle of the sun's reflections on the breeze blown ripples gave it the appearance of the silver-speckled wraps the Morlocks provided.

"Joe and I each wore a set of earphones like those in the helmets when we went after the Morlocks hiding in my hall. A woman's voice filled my head, a soft, patient voice like an older breed mother's. She linked Eloi to English. I was a good student. Both she and Joe said so. Sometimes though, while listening, I thought of my lost mother and brother.

" 'She's not actually in the earphones,' Joe explained with a laugh each time I used the device. 'It's a programmed response to teach and report how well you do on an examination.'

"On this day, I understood enough to say. 'Examination? Do you mean that which measures my progress?' He nodded. 'Then soon we find The Time Traveler?'

"At that point, a tense silence extended between us.

"Finally, he sighed. 'Yes, we find your time traveler.'

"He turned and walked off. I didn't want him to be displeased and hurried to catch up. 'Here take Weena's candy.' I offered the three ball reward I'd received for doing well on the examination.

"For the first time, he noticed the late hour. 'Keep them.' He brushed my cheek with affection. He never stayed cross with me. 'We should get back to camp.'

"While I enjoyed the chocolates, we walked half the distance in silence. Around us, Eloi play ended for the evening. A flock of birds, black like cinders, floated in the cloudless evening sky. The glimmer of the early stars peeked through the dusk.

"A cluster of Morlock wells dominated a nearby rise. The path curved several hundred feet clear of them, but I felt their shadows creeping toward us. We stared at the low walls of stones, each arranged in a circle and covered by a rain cupola. I moved closer to Joe, clutching his arm for reassurance.

"Across the lawn, a flash of green and yellow caught my eye. Miera, the female Joe gave the mirror to, waved. Her pink arm fluttered in the evening light.

"Joe motioned for her to join us. She hurried over. Upon arriving she took his hand and attempted to cover it with kisses. At first, he allowed the marking. Having power over the Morlocks enhanced his standing as a sire beyond measure. Then, he must have remembered the proprietary implications of the gesture and gently disengaged.

"That night, worry and doubt over competitors, turned sleep into a battle with anxiety. Being a Harvest Night, the roving Morlocks didn't help. Beyond the tent security light, their scurry seemed unusually heavy. My eyes soon burned with the strain to catch sight of them. I jumped at every unfamiliar sound. Scenes of sharing Joe with a score of other women, or worse, being abandoned raced through my mind. True, I was the only one he taught English. Even though he allowed another to mark his hands, my scent still dominated, but why did he give her such a valuable gift?

"Finally, in confusion and desperation, I rolled next to Joe and rested my head on his chest. Soon, the gentle, reassuring mass of his tan arm held me fast. Lulled by the low rumble of his breathing, I found sleep.

THE NEXT DAY, after shaving and showing off the Harley's noise, Joe offered extra candy to those who agreed to remain and learn a new skill. He set up a display consisting of a slab of dry tree bark, a length of vine, and a pointed stick.

" 'From these, you can make fire,' he said to the group of perhaps ten. 'It will keep the Morlocks away.'

"He'd previously taught me, although I'd never started a fire on my own. At his request, I held the bark in place while he piled on bits of dry brush. Then, after winding the vine around the stick, he spun it back and forth while I pressed the point firmly on the kindling. Everyone gasped at the first appearance of sparks and again when smoke floated up, like a living thing. Soon, a small, tenuous glow appeared. After adding more sticks, a fire sputtered awake.

"I recalled the first time I encountered fire. It was the night we left The Palace of Green Porcelain. From a single sun stick, The Time Traveler illuminated the night as far as I could see. The flames were mesmerizing. Yes, I decided, this was a more powerful weapon than the club, but The Time Traveler took the secret with him. Joe returned it. More critical, he taught the making not by using matches but from objects found naturally in our lives. 'If I can teach at least a few how to make fire before we leave, that'll be a big deal,' he said.

" 'Weena, another stick please,' Joe said from beside me. Nudged from my thoughts, I refreshed the fuel, and the fire surged.

"None of the group was impressed. After a few minutes, they broke up for play and grooming. A few grumbled at not receiving a sweets reward because they didn't try a hand at fire making which Joe made clear was part of the arrangement. Frustrated, he looked at me while I mused over how this was another innovation Lero would've been all over.

"The next morning Reemo attended the fire making demonstration. Joe thought if we could convince him, others would follow. A collection of breeding mothers and other sires accompanied him. As Joe did for every group that visited, he furtively examined each for signs of The Hotness.

"When the first fragile flame appeared, Reemo scoffed. 'Is this the great Morlock killer? At least Weena's metal rod had substance.'

" 'It can be made bigger. The light will keep Morlocks away,' Joe said.

"I threw on more sticks, too many because the flame stymied and returned to smoke.

"Reemo faced the entourage. They observed from behind the Sire. 'Weena's metal rod failed to stop the Morlocks from taking her brother. Fire is no better. We should return home.'

"The remark, like the one he left in parting the day after Lero's taking, hurt deeply, but I had no words to answer him. From beside me, Joe glared at the sire's back. As Joe's jaw tightened, I wondered if he was going to pummel Reemo. My Harley Time Traveler had something better in mind.

"When Reemo turned back, the flames had recovered. They danced in crackling orange undulation. From a damp stick came a pop, followed by a coal hurled from the pile to glow on the grass like a small Morlock eye.

"Touch it," Joe said to Reemo.

"The sire did and jerked his hand back in an unseemly wail of pain. I offered medication, but he turned away. Nursing the minor finger burn accompanied by a more substantial injury to pride, he took a bit of time to gather up before speaking. 'This is more dangerous than the Morlocks.' With that, he led his group away.

" 'Don't be foolish. Fire will keep you safe,' Joe shouted after them. From the rise of the hill, we watched Reemo, and his followers recede along the sweep of the river toward a distant cluster of halls. When the last of them dropped from view, Joe turned away. 'We'll need help to pull this off.'

"Wasting no time fretting over the failed demonstration, Joe prepared the equipment for my daily lesson, which I finished in what he called a record time, including the examination. We both recognized most of the day remained.

" 'I think we deserve an afternoon off,' he said.

"And to my surprise, I understood every word!

"The whole valley, lit by a bright, omniscient sun spread before us. 'You've done very well. What do you say to a bike ride?' He winked in the face of my glowing smile. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

"I understood those words, too.

" 'But before we go, I have something for you.' From a saddlebag, he took out a new wrap and a collection of grooming items. 'I believe blue is your favorite color,' he said of the wrap.

" 'For me?' I raised an eyebrow, confused. No one had ever given me a gift.

" 'Consider it a graduation present.'

"Still perplexed, I asked, 'Where did you get this?'

" 'I traded for it. A hand mirror and some chocolates.'

"The present thrilled me, but more importantly I understood the motive behind the meetings with other women. Joe also seemed to understand. Together, we let the matter find a comfortable place in the air between us.

" 'Well, are you going to try it on?' he asked after a minute.

"I picked the wrap up and compared it against my body. The fit appeared promising. Because my nakedness made Joe uneasy, I dressed in private. I stepped from behind the Harley to meet his admiring gaze.

"The wrap exceeded expectations. Most welcome was the freedom of movement. Though oversized, the green outfit could be binding at times and even chafe.

"I tightened the sash to the edge of discomfort. I wanted to remind Joe of the figure buried under the shapeless fatigues I'd been wearing. He leaned against the Harley. After turning on the balls of my feet to show off my new look, I flew to him. My arms wrapped his torso in the tightest hug I could make. I kissed the only part of his face in reach, his chin. That was the first kiss I gave him anywhere outside of his hands and forearms.

" 'What's that for?' When he asked, his lips arranged in a contented curve of a smile. Then, he cleared his throat and mounted the driver's seat. 'We'd better get started.' He stopped. 'One more thing. Tomorrow we go to find The Time Traveler.'

"Minutes later a warm wind blew over the windshield. The tires whined. I experienced the usual brief nausea as we climbed toward a steady speed. Once there, the thrill of motion, of being in control, of being powerful, filled in.

"We gobbled distance in voracious gulps. Swaths of sun-beaten grass poured in the mouth of the Harley. Statues of people and animals, all eroded or broken in some way, flew by in a near blur. Heat shimmered up from the ponds where Eloi swam. I looked to the horizon where the green and statuary mingled in a dazzling blur.

"A party of Eloi yelped in surprise as we came upon them. We were by before they knew it. Through the rearview mirror, I watched them shrug and return to their game, knowing they'd forget us before sunset.

"We picnicked. I love that word. We picnicked beside a small waterfall that fed a pond. There was a wind-worn statue minus the head and half of one arm. 'An elk with a human torso' was how Joe described it. I thought the sight of it disturbed him.

"Back on the Harley at cruising speed, I settled back. The helmet deadened the engine noise to a distant buzz. Lulled by the detached sounds and filling lunch, I dozed. The dream of being forever beyond the reach of Morlocks ran free in my thoughts.

"The sensation of turning and slowing woke me. Drowsily, I looked around. We'd stopped in the shade of a large tree.

"Joe hopped off. 'Let's see if we can find some of those Morlock Mushrooms everybody talks about. It'll be a break from fruit and MREs.'

"With a mild shock, I recognized we were at the edge of the forest where the Morlocks found me. 'I don't know…"

"He took my hand. 'Don't mind the forest shadow. There's plenty of light. See how the sun shines through the trees? We won't go far. I'll be right with you.'

"As we approached, the memory returned in growing clarity. My heart began to race. Blood beat in my ears and I dragged my feet.

"I knew he wouldn't force me, but the tone of his urging challenged me to confirm how far I'd come. Didn't I defeat Morlocks at night? How could a shady stand of trees be any worse? I decided I could do this.

"It was strange seeing the forest in daylight. Stepping into the dimmer light from the bright open field brought out the rest of the detail. The unexpected beauty of it reassured me. The tall, black trunked trees garlanded by riots of colorful vines. Birds twittered in the high branches and grazed among the rich greenery bunched on the forest floor. Silver sun rays angled through gaps in the tree cover, highlighting spots of green moss scattered on the damp brown earth. Pools of mist gathered in the low places.

" 'Are you ready to find us a mushroom dinner?' Ahead of me, Joe held out a hand.

"I stared beyond him into the deeper, dark parts where the best ones grew. Striding decisively between the damp shrubs, I made up my mind. Joe let me go ahead.

"Soon, I left the dappled sunny areas behind. All around us, the shade thickened. My breaths became shorter.

"I resisted the creeping fear. I thought of Joe and The Time Traveler. Each contributed so much to make me into something better. I'd progressed beyond the frightened, abused child the Morlocks found here.

"Surrounded by a sudden silence I stopped and turned. Joe was a few yards behind, profiled against a row of tree trunks. From the earth around their roots, mist continued to seep out. Moving up, Joe took my hand.

"It's daylight. There are no Morlocks around. I remembered and relaxed.

"Deeper in, a ring of white at the base of a tree caught my eye. The inviting mushrooms, bright in the fragile lighting encircled the trunk. I imagined a necklace of a hundred small full moons girding a giant's dark neck.

" 'There. Morlock Mushrooms.'

"Joe studied them. 'I'll have to trust you for that.'

"Letting go of his hand, I proceeded to gather them.

"Kneeling in front of the white ring, I filled the lap of my new garment while Joe looked on.

"The sun passed behind a cloud. Like the drop of a thick gray curtain, the area abruptly fell into shadow. Everything around took on a sinister dark hue, making the stark white of the mushrooms more vivid. The ground mist seemed to pour from the earth and over the forest floor. Worst of all, Joe's breathing – how I kept track of him while harvesting the mushrooms-had stopped.

"I spun in a frantic blur. He was gone. Breath squeezed off in my throat. 'Joe,' I called in a weak, fragmented voice. I called again.

"Then, panic overtook me. I realized I didn't know the way out and plunged ahead in a random direction.

"After ten or so paces, I stopped and tried to gage the exit by recalling the slant of the sun. I called out for Joe again. Only silence. Even the birds ceased their noises.

"Then I saw the split trunked tree where the Morlocks found me. It was a dead, dried stump now. The gap wasn't as wide, but the scorch marks and hollow left by a lightning strike were unmistakable.

"The memory of Morlock hands sliding along my back returned. They cooed ominously to each other while the older one examined me like I was something dead.

"I was on my knees, repeating Joe's name over and over in strangled, half-formed gasps. Hard tears poured from my eyes.

" 'Where are you, Weena?'

"A second later, he held me. Gentle reassurance flowed from the strong brown shafts of his fingers splayed across my back, and the panic began to recede.

" 'Where did you go?' I was able to ask.

"He stammered for a second before answering. 'It was a call of nature.'

"I searched my new found lexicon of English. 'Do you mean a wat-wat?'

"He reached into his store of Eloi words and smiled. 'Yes, a wat-wat.' Then, he became serious. 'What happened?'

"I didn't answer but knelt to pick up the spilled mushrooms. Joe untucked his shirt and made a hammock to receive them.

"A pile covered the bottom before I calmed enough to organize an answer. 'Just a memory from my childhood.'

" 'Do you want to talk about it?'

"I looked up from the ground. 'I have memories of what happened and how I felt but not the words.'

"His fingers brushed and lifted my chin. 'That's no longer true.' Our eyes found each other's. 'You're different now–better. Tell your story to me. If you need words, I'll help you find them.'

"I stood. In faltering English, I told him about the child no one understood. Who unlike all the others wondered what lay beyond the next hill. Who built the halls and wondered why some were deserted ruins. Who wanted to solve problems and make everyone safe from the Morlocks. And how one night everything changed.

"Afterward, I stopped seeking and asking. I tried to be unnoticed. The idea of mating took on a new meaning. I didn't die, but until The Time Traveler came, I often thought I should have. He filled me with new ideas and regenerated hope. Then, he departed, leaving behind partial answers and unfinished solutions. Leaving me to make what I could of the remnants.

"With Joe's help, I shared the burden of that night, mine alone since childhood. Upon finishing, something vile and deeply rooted began to leave me.

" 'Let's put these aside,' Joe said of the mushrooms. He emptied what I collected into one of the transparent bags he was never without and attached it to his belt. Then, he reached out and captured my hand between both of his.

"His gaze, warm and open, stayed on me. 'The Morlocks no longer have power over you.'

" 'Morlocks not take Weena below?'

"Again, a smile of pride came from him at my adaptation to English. 'That's right. With fire, you can stop them.'

"From a pocket, he presented the fire-starting kit contained in another clear bag. Confused, I took it.

"His gaze passed to the tree stump behind me. 'Burn the stump to the ground. Burn it out of your life.'

" 'I've never started a fire on my own,' I said.

"Above me, his smile filled with the infinite reassurance that would soon become familiar, a reassurance that inspired me to reach beyond myself.

" 'You've seen me do it a dozen times. You've helped me. This will be your first,' he said.

"It took three tries, but I persisted. At the first flicker, Joe squeezed me to him and kissed the top of my head. Although arm-tired from spinning the stick's point in its cradle, rarely had I been so proud of something I'd done.

"Half-rotted and damp from lack of sunlight, the stump resisted before slowly succumbing. Near dusk, the flames finished their work, and with that, the last of the deeply rooted vile thing departed.

"Joe appeared beside me carrying a small red metal cylinder previously clamped to the Harley. 'We don't want another forest fire. I think this one's done.'

"He pointed a nozzle at the smoking ruin. A white cloud gushed from his device and smothered the flames. Then, he poked and turned over ashes, occasionally giving out a squirt to quench lingering coals. Eventually, he stamped the cold remains to a smudge on the ground.

"After finishing, Joe turned to me. 'Good job, Weena. Even alone, you'll be safe from Morlocks.'

"Only one word stayed with me. 'Alone?' With the back of a hand, I wiped a smudge of ash from a cheek. 'Does Joe leave Weena?'

"He laughed as if he'd never heard anything so outrageous, so hard that I flinched away. 'No. Never.'

"The idea of 'never' hadn't found its way into my dictionary, at least not in the way Joe meant. I asked him to confirm the part I did understand. 'Joe stays?'

"He didn't answer with words. He didn't have to. The warmth of his hand transmitted something good into me Something lasting.

"Something without a name."


End file.
